


Работа

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Carlos Casemiro/Federico Valverde
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Работа

Карлос не любит заниматься подобным, но это его задание, и если босс командует – он делает. Сам себя он считает простым работягой, молча и без лишних проблем выполняющим свою работу, на которую подписался сам и от которой не планирует отказываться ближайшие годы. Ерепениться, как Серхио, Тибо и некоторые… другие личности в их маленьком братстве, он отродясь не умел, не хотел и не хочет, предпочитая держаться в тени и доказывать всё, что надо, делом, а не словами. И если Месье хочет, чтобы он выполнял задачи временно выбывшего Карима, он делает это и делает молча.

Замах выходит неидеальный: не хватает места, а ублюдок Андреас всё машет руками, мешая бить как следует, но Карлос вкладывает в удар всю силу, с расчётливым удовлетворением отмечая хруст и адский крик. Обитая гвоздями и проволокой бита вгрызается в плоть, разрывая кожу, дробит кости и мышцы, оставляя ужасные рваные раны, в которых ржавчина со старых гвоздей оседает грязными следами будущих болезней. Если Андреасу вообще посчастливится пережить этот вечер. Он бьёт раз за разом вдоль всего тела корчащегося на земле от боли Андреаса, отмечая профессиональным взглядом, как в уродливых отметинах сквозь окровавленное красное мясо и разорванную кожу торчат осколки разбитых костей – символы его правильно выполненной работы. Истошные крики Андреаса заставляют тупую боль пульсировать где-то в висках, и Карлос недовольно морщится, впервые проявив какие-то эмоции, и бьёт сильнее, целясь в грудную клетку, чтобы выбить из лёгких воздух. Он знает прекрасно, что если ударить чуть выше, в горло или голову, нескольких метких попаданий будет достаточно, чтобы вырубить или убить Андреаса, но Месье сказал весьма однозначно, что цель Карлоса исключительно запугать и преподать урок. Андреас должен остаться в живых, чтобы стать назиданием остальным – их Месье ужасно не любит, когда его пытаются подставить.

Карлос не любит насилие, предпочитая более тонкую работу, это правда, но всё, что ему поручают, он выполняет идеально. Андреас хрипло булькает кровью, набившей рот, пытается кричать, кашляет, ненароком сплёвывая вязкую багровую слюну на ботинки Карлоса, и Карлос прицельно бьёт его плоским основанием биты в лицо, ломая тонкие скуловые кости.

– Видишь ли, Андреас... – Карлос опускается перед ним на корточки, опираясь о свою грязную биту, и склоняется почти к самому его лицу. – Пытаться продать Месье – идея, может быть, и прибыльная, но очень плохая. Надеюсь, сейчас ты это понимаешь. – Андреас, кажется, пытается что-то сказать, скорее всего, подобострастно извиниться и согласиться со всеми словами Карлоса, но из отбитых лёгких вырываются только жалкие хрипы. – Уверен, ты со мной согласен, Андреас, жаль, что думать надо было раньше.

Карлос поднимается на ноги, отряхивая биту, насколько это возможно; его работа здесь окончена, он может уходить с чистой совестью. Позади слышны шаги, и Карлос резко разворачивается на пятках, вскинув руку к бедру, где в кобуре закреплён пистолет на экстренный случай, но это всего лишь возвращается прикрывавший его Феде, и Карлос расслабляется, позволяя себе легкую улыбку.

– Месье прислал сообщение. – Феде перебрасывает ему телефон и, вскинув пистолет практически без прицела, безразлично выпускает полную обойму в Андреаса, пока Карлос читает на маленьком экране лаконичное «Устранить». – Можем идти?

Карлос пожимает плечами, возвращая телефон Феде, и, вынув пистолет из кобуры, дважды спускает курок – Месье учил не уходить без контрольных в голову. Феде обнимает его за пояс, нагло засовывая руку в задний карман брюк, и улыбается чуть криво, а Карлос мягко направляет их обоих в сторону припаркованного где-то неподалёку автомобиля.

– Почему вообще это поручили тебе? Почему не Вини? – Феде лениво потягивается, недовольный, что его вызвали на работу в положенный выходной, и устраивается на пассажирском сидении, пока Карлос заводит машину.

– Потому что Вини не умеет как следует бить, Федерико.

Феде довольно улыбается, как и каждый раз, когда Карлос так очаровательно зовёт его полным именем, и оглушительно зевает, вальяжно разваливаясь на сидении. 

– К Месье и спать, Казе, я не спал целую вечность.


End file.
